When Sings the Wolf?
by Kitish Veldgryr
Summary: Umm I’m not sure about what is going to happen to this… It will be revised or added to or something but I don’t know when… If you like it and want me to do something with it I will find the time to do so... Enjoy!


Title: When Sings the Wolf

Warnings: Shounen ai, AU... umm this will be revised when I have time... It may even become a song ficcie... I just wanted to put this up and see if anybody likes it so far...

Parings: 2x51... subject to change

Disclaimer: Mine?! Really!! Oh.. you mean they aren't mine... wails but I wanted to own the G-boys!! Damn you Sunrise and other wealthy powerful organizations... or well umm never mind I'll put 'em back where I found them, promise... they may be a lil sweaty though...

The wind howled as it rent its inclement path across perpetually storm tossed hair. The dark locks fluttered as they were buffeted by the gusty gale. The soft sigh that ruffled brown bangs was not noticeable in the tempestuous squall. With a deadly steel-like grace the wind tossed lad stood, a fleeting shadow in the moonless night. As he faced the wind, his dark brown bangs fly up and his cobalt eyes are revealed, icy stare rivaling the coming snow.

"Winter. Hrrph. ... What a waste." The chilling voice of the Japanese lad wounded the air as it whispered to no ears but his own.

The ice rimed stone gaze was briefly troubled, a soft ripple on a still pond, with what none would know. The lad turned suddenly and jumped from the low roof wall to the roof top. He looked back over the edge, the gale still buffeting his hair, though his whipcord body was not swayed in the least. In the distance, across from the rundown three story ware-house, upon which the solitary lad stood was a complex, a complex that looked severely out of place in this dilapidated part of the city.

Newly whitewashed walls and crisp lines of fresh laid cement. Six brand new white toy blocks on a grandiose scale.

Another sigh escaped the solitary statue, as it viewed it's quarry.

"Damn."

The statue moved and is transmuted into a stunning youth with cold eyes that speak with a profound knowledge of death. He turns form the edge and moves to the door across the roof, his tread is measured, not a movement is wasted. With the grace of a tiger stalking it's prey this deadly statue come-to-life, quits the roof and enters the warehouse proper.

As the door shuts behind him the howl of the wind slacked off, though its chill remained. Stealthily he prowls down the aged metal stairs, his gait so light that no tread creaked. Upon reaching the final landing, his hand eases behind him and grasps coldly glittering steel. Soundlessly he edged to the shadowed door, a motile shadow flitting from one abyss of oblivion to the next. The door, open enough for a sliver of gray light to creep over the threshold, was the sole object of his stalking half crouch. The cold black steel brought before him, was held low as he drew near the overcast light of the door. He pulled himself against the wall and peers through the breach in the portal before him. The raised gun slowly eased down and he called out.

"Duo no baka! Chang, I can't believe you went along with one of this baka's foolish ideas." Though softly spoken, exasperation was evident in that hard voice. The scene that he glared upon was of two youths like himsself, one an American with an unbelievably long chestnut braid swinging behind him and the other, a lethal Chinese youth with eyes and hair of harsh onyx. Each stood steadfast as they watched the Japanese teen carefully, the gun being returned under his shirt not causing them to bat a single eye.

"Awww. Heero. Com' on man. You can't expect us to wait around all day fer ya. This is our mission too you know. And what do ya mean by ya can't believe Fei-chang would follow your oh-so sorry self-risky ass. Jus cuz' you gave an order don't mean we can't, you know, tag along for a little fun ourselves. Right Fei-man?" The prussian eyed youth with the braid jested with his hitherto silent companion.

"Maxwell, shut up. Yui, you need to do something about Maxwell, he has no respect for authority. It is.. disgraceful."

"Hey, Chang-babe! Thas no way to talk to god-like perfection."

"Shut it Maxwell, and stop calling me Fei-whatever, I am Chang Wufei. Either call me Chang or both, I will not stand by and allow you to insult me with your revolting onna names. If you do not cease I shall have to escort you to an early demise." Coal black eyes glittered with his standard haughty retort. An imperceptible sigh escaped though tightly shut lips. Cobalt eyes flickered as their owner caught the sound and turned toward the black haired adolescent. Black met blue and Chang Wufei's cheekbones became darker for some imperceptible reason.

Duo Maxwell's prussian eyes snapped at the pair of stone faces. A secret is there, I don't know what but Heero Yui you've got sumthin on Fei-chang. But, it seems, almost, that Fei might have something on you... as well. That is impossible though, right? Damn, I hate it when they keep secrets from me.

"I gave you orders not to follow me, this is a one man recon assignment I don't need your assistance. I am surprised at your failure to comply Chang." Heero Yui's crisp response allowed for no excusses.

"Our information has been augmented with receint updates, that would be unavailable to you, our new information is pertinent to the mission. You will need us if this information pans out." Chang Wufei, states evenly, though his emabarassment at such a reprimad was almost evident.

"Yeah! And if it don't then you got our bea-u-ti-fill company to keep ya from gettin' bored or somethin'." Duo's jubilant voice, sounds out his joy at the acquiescence on Yui's face. "I'm 'fraid it will pan out though, it's been confirmed by secure sources... so.. Oh well, we're still bea-u-ti-fill company!"  
The trio moved form the door at the landing and made their way to a corner near them. They wove their way through the large empty crates and boxes to the temporary base-camp. Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei were to meet up with Heero Yui later that week, previous information requried that a single recon go in and set things up for the planned extended suvailance. The camp was in as much of an efficent and perfect condition as would be exptected from 'Perfect Soldier' Yui. A small brazier sat at the center of three low boxes, not very comfortable but they will suit their purpose as seating. Larger crates surround the niche, protecting it from the gusts of wind through the drafty warehouse. The gear was in behind the sitting area, pressed against the closed side of the incomplete square of giant crates. The entrance was blind, and switched-back so one could not imediatly see how to enter. A secondary escape route was in the form of smaller crates and boxes stacked to one side so that one might clamber up them to the top of the freight pad.

Heero took a seat on a box near the glowing brazier and takes out his laptop, begining to dabble with it. Chang Wufei leans himself against the inner wall of the alcove near the enterance, arms crossed over his chest, face blank. Duo settles the new gear down and putters around the newly installed alarm systems control panel, as he explains that with the new intel, the system would be needed. He also expounds on how they were not being useless guests when they showed and they imediatly got to work, of course it wasn't just because Chang-babe insisted that they get to work. He ducks Chang's half-hearted swing at his head, as Yui begins briefing them with a concise report of what his recon has aquired of the base, New Benjamin Complex.

"There has been extensive movement in and out of the base. Looks like weapons and mobile suit transports. It has not been determined wheather or not the subject is currently on the base or if they or on their way. Subject Pentos is an unkown at this point, we have very little intel on him as you know, but as far as I know he is stil en route. This new intel you have, were you worried it could be compromised if you sent it to me?" The sudden question didn't catch the pair off guard, at least if it did the pair didn't show it.

"That among other things."

"What Fei-Chang is trying ta say.. is considering the intel we got.. your gonna need us soon. So we came to give ya the information and our services all in one trip without havin to deal with possible compromises. Q-dude is the only other person that has any idea where we are or what is going ta go down. Tro-man is still under cover in the New Benny Com, right?" Upon getting a nod from Heero, Duo continues on briskly. "Yeppers, thas the deal then, we got to get the info to him too, same way he gets it out I guess... Well anyway, Subject Pantyhose, he is definitly 'in root' and he is being a damned rude fella about it all too." Duo finishes his declaration with a sharp nod.  
"Subject Pentos is butchering his way here. He stops in small villages along his way, makes impossible demands and then murders the inhabitants or sends some to his men for 'entertainment'. The surrounding countryside is in an panic. If we don't blow this base soon, _with_ the subject residing inside we'll soon loose this entire sector." Chang's grim statment is interupted by Duo's unusually subdued voice.

"The people of this sector have declared that if the Resistance doesn't do anything about Pantyhose, they'll rise up and do something themselves. If they do that they'll be slaughtered and the survivors won't think twice about turning Resistance fighters in to Oz special treatment and care. They said that if we don't act they'll consider it as abandonment and pay us back blood for blood. The Resistance hasn't done much in this area and the people are already put out about that. They don't care that we are on their side, they're all to pissed to care. "Duo sighed and continued with an exhausted tone.

"Orders are, that we have to find some way to sped Mr. Fancyhose to New Bennyplex and blow _him_ up with all of it's weapons and such. However, we have to confirm the kill. Trowa won't be able to get close enough, he has to set charges were we can't get without more than security clearance. I'm to set the easier to reach charges, the more public grounds and the like. The two of you are to confirm... to kill Fancypants youselves with me as back up as soon as I'm finished. Tro leaves as soon as he is done, goes back to the safe house. Quatre and his Maguanac's take out the new shipment that'll be comin' in. We get out and come here, confirm base-blown status and then make our way back to the safe house. Thas the gist. I leave anything out Chang-babe?"

With a sigh Chang nods that that covered it. Heero looks introspective for a moment, then nods decisively. He turns to his laptop and pulls up the base layouts and the contact routes to Trowa Barton, who was working undercover in the base.

"So any suggestions as to how to get the subject here on time?" If one didn't know any better they would think that Heero Yui's eyes were sparkling with a morbid mirth. "Because, I do."


End file.
